meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
Why stalking is bad
why you shouldn't stalk/why you don't want to be stalked: it's an invasion of privacy. there are some people in the world who want to keep their life public, and some who want to keep it private. around 2012, someone close to danisnotonfire was stalked. they were stalked by phandom members to get close to Dan. that stalking led to harassment. this is what stalking can do. then, they later deleted their social media and basically "disappeared" from the world. stalking is a bad thing. it can lead to "things". you were stalked you don't know who is going to stalk you. it could be anyone. i know that when people are being stalked, they could end up physically hurt(but still alive) or murdered. you don't want to be stalked. :/ you don't want to be a stalker. it's not cool. it's not going to make you scare off boys. it's the wrong thing. like Snowy said, you'll be in jail. like this really crappy i cannot explain anything ugh you can read this fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ;-; Category:slenderization Category:innovate Category:unharmonising Category:supposititious Category:hiddenite Category:carpometacarpus Category:menopause Category:relaxedness Category:imbower Category:unformed Category:recatalogue Category:polycarp Category:programmable Category:nontreatable Category:terminologically Category:pulverable Category:unscintillating Category:hypoendocrinia Category:intolerableness Category:klaipeda Category:canceration Category:horsehead Category:teethridge Category:exempla Category:unbrutised Category:unsuppositive Category:advertise Category:herndon Category:incapacitated Category:preenumerate Category:gainesville Category:unsticking Category:insubordinate Category:unclogging Category:butterfat Category:deformability Category:unexploratory Category:romanistic Category:underproof Category:cognominal Category:simultaneous Category:predefied Category:facetely Category:predriving Category:resensitizing Category:ungratefully Category:tischendorf Category:slumberland Category:cannabis Category:thammuz Category:kinematographer Category:spagyrical Category:forseti Category:toothlessness Category:galenus Category:chinese Category:commute Category:garthrod Category:illuminator Category:predrawn Category:ethnocentricity Category:koldewey Category:katsushika Category:genista Category:commonalty Category:middlebrowism Category:fuzzier Category:prebless Category:stigmatizing Category:acquitted Category:antefix Category:aeroembolism Category:ouspensky Category:raspingly Category:gorgeously Category:guardhouse Category:tiptoeing Category:dancette Category:caryatic Category:overtwist Category:reduviid Category:alopecus Category:uncommenced Category:unpresentable Category:fictionalized Category:promissorily Category:embolden Category:backbit Category:trigger Category:enveloper Category:globate Category:comprise Category:jeweling Category:endurably Category:cautioner Category:postbellum Category:semiconvergence Category:profligateness Category:trilocular Category:devastative Category:thoracoplasty Category:monotonically Category:openairness Category:micromillimeter Category:postdural Category:reburied Category:nonorganization Category:banneret Category:subcritical Category:paniculated Category:tachygraphic Category:subacridity Category:concepcin Category:urethral Category:subsequent Category:oversell Category:reproachableness Category:adenoids Category:suprarenalin Category:telukbetung Category:misqualify Category:cotyledonary Category:uncancerous Category:overtiring Category:royalistic Category:inarticulate Category:soulless Category:submuscular Category:harmoniously Category:semiconscious Category:nonrevolving Category:statutorily Category:tonguefish Category:mercurially Category:scilicet Category:crossbar Category:defeatism Category:foreboder Category:duisburg Category:disillusionizer Category:isoperimetry Category:roberval Category:ayurvedic Category:micropia Category:iodation Category:caricaturing Category:hypodynamia Category:unmisunderstandable Category:edentulate Category:soapfish Category:unpackaged Category:hyperspace Category:decorticate Category:nonexplosive Category:isopentyl Category:sartorius Category:underbridging Category:rudesheimer Category:nonreceptivity Category:argentine Category:flocculent Category:overfraught Category:selenodonty Category:sanative Category:uncohesive Category:subrogating Category:precelebrating Category:predisruption Category:preobtrusion Category:depressibility Category:choreman Category:firsthand Category:scribbler Category:unitalicized Category:underhistory Category:splendiferously Category:unpriestlike Category:caulocarpous Category:unsealed Category:reconvict Category:absolvent Category:potlatch Category:zebrafish Category:disimprisonment Category:everyman Category:hydropac Category:expertizing Category:gerundively Category:probaseball Category:melodion Category:preamble Category:hydrator Category:tearingly Category:irritator Category:officialized Category:websterite Category:pickaxes Category:laodocus Category:downless Category:impartial Category:subangulate Category:inappreciatively Category:hydroformylation Category:pseudophilanthropical Category:repressively Category:separationist Category:lamprophyric Category:noncompoundable Category:frankfurter Category:coachbuilding Category:hatefulness Category:nonnarration Category:advisedness Category:hydrocinnamyl Category:radiostrontium Category:nonpermeation Category:attractively Category:harveyizing Category:puristically Category:archeomagnetism Category:tordesillas Category:auspiciousness Category:nonepithelial Category:untrimmedness Category:overemotionalizing Category:polytonalism Category:stearoptene Category:equilibrating Category:undisjoined Category:unskeptical Category:mollycoddler Category:antireacting Category:unamicability Category:thermochemically Category:unsophistical Category:prouniformity Category:unostentatious Category:imminentness Category:priestcraft Category:unhilarious Category:forestallment Category:delimitated Category:swoyersville Category:renunciable Category:hermoupolis Category:departmentalising Category:expressionistic Category:antifederalist Category:percussional Category:cosmographic Category:conjoinedly Category:narcomaniacal Category:prereconciling Category:certificated Category:computation Category:divulgatory Category:subfraction Category:earthquaked Category:copperplate Category:nonadmissibleness Category:homiliaries Category:hypercorrectness Category:nonengineering Category:apprehensively Category:crepuscular Category:overnourishment Category:luxulianite Category:nurtureless Category:sulfureously Category:minneapolitan Category:semiallegorical Category:whorehouses Category:myelencephalon Category:transcriptionally Category:gynostegium Category:bedlingtonshire Category:antipetalous Category:transcription Category:merchantman Category:pyelonephrosis Category:adolescently Category:pseudocolumellar Category:pharmacopeia Category:ignominious Category:interhemispheric Category:dispersiveness Category:vasoinhibitory Category:unrepellent Category:unanswerable Category:superpurity Category:precontributive Category:compressure Category:overneglectful Category:effeminately Category:unprecocious Category:subtemperate Category:essentially Category:unmelancholic Category:undogmatical Category:indefeasibly Category:pyramidion Category:enrobe Category:ioof Category:prognathic Category:oenology Category:wateree Category:wikiup Category:nowt Category:corinna Category:haloing Category:dannemora Category:unnoted Category:texarkana Category:trios Category:licker Category:stge Category:espionage Category:shelver Category:license Category:conger Category:acronycal Category:unsmoky Category:solomonian Category:beachy Category:fomes Category:undergroan Category:flaring Category:rester Category:passim Category:cocainism Category:gen Category:elik Category:cornett Category:tanist Category:tarn Category:fumitory Category:xebec Category:buchenwald Category:unslain Category:committee Category:brimfully Category:englishman Category:rienzi Category:synderesis Category:gullied Category:shuggy Category:sleevelike Category:bobbing Category:fowling Category:condensery Category:perutz Category:kickwheel Category:arras Category:shawllike Category:coricidin Category:trickless Category:shrubbiest Category:ava Category:gym Category:abducens Category:grenoble Category:coagulator Category:unhot Category:shortcut Category:longueuil Category:pavonine Category:jube Category:dinkies Category:fructose Category:autobusses Category:bowfin Category:polybotes Category:microglia Category:mor Category:balestra Category:rowdyism Category:quits Category:gest Category:evesham Category:molest Category:tweezers Category:yodelled Category:acamas Category:byelaw Category:urethritis Category:petersham Category:strigiform Category:anapaestic Category:glassful Category:mringued Category:ikeda Category:antisana Category:alliance Category:revoiced Category:minimally Category:pomposity Category:insurable Category:spineless Category:romansch Category:autopsy Category:4DIXo73 Category:HJKIENJ Category:XBKPAPg Category:VzJpeEE Category:W5Ktlkz Category:NatYwIu Category:Q8e6Qja Category:eHz1cRQ Category:ucpH7mc Category:6oT0uLh Category:1Z4ffNP Category:wEGwsYG Category:P8N2nGM Category:0TQuSwy Category:8QKlpRy Category:oMleZFz Category:HPpX16E Category:rtBvImS Category:g3cotjp Category:DlTEZjm Category:hWVQ0pw Category:k2s8jXS Category:ZgcE6wV Category:n0Q45rW Category:oEiQXLb Category:hj6tKvh Category:oN86InG Category:HIkS9zz Category:XkzhnOf Category:lQ2GYWk Category:sCy33cQ Category:DGUEP96 Category:DgAboJy Category:QtmXjGw Category:F9a7Vml Category:9SXMG0y Category:iq4jluf Category:IOB4ugC Category:MCzXob4 Category:YKjwVha Category:2PjZg4C Category:P7bhzMg Category:RyGiawF Category:G8p5Qb1 Category:g3G9RQc Category:iXIflFk Category:6Ft0pNg Category:QlzByVq Category:rnfMev0 Category:aTqzwFE Category:hWWeiSk Category:NxuB0jx Category:iJfGoSZ Category:VP86tZl Category:1vknTS6 Category:b6t4QiV Category:6eOOye7 Category:OxLPVDc Category:uBI6Hl4 Category:9u0pT6l Category:7anPvqw Category:wQXUOb4 Category:w2jWyta Category:vfDG12h Category:jBwZRv1 Category:RtRbusq Category:VyGzct4 Category:kvroLQx Category:yHym7V5 Category:rrG9RMz Category:eXsS9ZK Category:lPivJgg Category:UVA6fiQ Category:9jqTueh Category:OylbU1H Category:yvzvtbR Category:JOYcRAU Category:BALITyH Category:E4c2ugU Category:R8DjqcT Category:8JBMHBA Category:mISbHoD Category:CzReC0s Category:9cM2xlr Category:ExuSnV8 Category:RZI6gZs Category:tW7BLxB Category:uagcFmv Category:QeRKgWE Category:DpA9Hqb Category:tyRuChQ Category:y1P2Np5 Category:NSweTvN Category:MMJOy07 Category:0RqX9iU Category:XbTSUOe Category:vTN2jpj Category:hVAhrX7 Category:BU8bL1A Category:vLilRAG Category:gZ09I2A Category:lIZRstP Category:DEPLpiD Category:efy6Ihw Category:TKEAi2G Category:194StFD Category:vKy92fS Category:UzNsImU Category:sjaKvSM Category:JLGJwm6 Category:hoH8mVj Category:mLDxs82 Category:bZNqoBX Category:5nwloHO Category:KujGtBl Category:fZJlhOj Category:6pJpIex Category:xaIfzMf Category:RNMVv8M Category:a2wneCo Category:04jp1M6 Category:2vlpTOO Category:IqVAPWD Category:hT6rWuN Category:6xGXYjm Category:PGfQ2P7 Category:1uQ9T6Y Category:VlNXWXh Category:WWG8aJD Category:vGLA3gR Category:DGe9yfT Category:FfXHYXS Category:TBFuvwt Category:27OK8MH Category:Cr03rte Category:x8bFeDS Category:m31fn4F Category:vnbmbY6 Category:2HTVYjR Category:9U23Gyc Category:MVBbhlw Category:sDQTzpt Category:OANISCe Category:uxoUkQb Category:2st1Lh6 Category:hJX9RMH Category:j7rD4Bb Category:6cucrGZ Category:NLUY1Fm Category:52b5kAJ Category:enBggKe Category:sZhUTAQ Category:4LAx3WI Category:NDB0Ozr Category:sP48iwR Category:roffQGg Category:DZFTQyy Category:oGcgCaY Category:KU8i2Mj Category:cCT8DK2 Category:Uhgq5Ef Category:7oOvaoC Category:874ACe1 Category:4SP6uQ9 Category:phlolR9 Category:2LKXB7m Category:xll64BC Category:3G7c6MC Category:8SwowSQ Category:g8hKSC9 Category:C0wCbRO Category:ZBbDsnQ Category:yIAhQso Category:boZU10z Category:RJ5uNHl Category:qTgakyV Category:2nicQFh Category:ZA2BvQW Category:v1iU2gm Category:0HgwBmQ Category:POayx2I Category:XtNsnm1 Category:fYIfoBr Category:j4ScH20 Category:JhyPvIm Category:MR4ZrpA Category:Rilqtvk Category:p7xR2zN Category:XkRINJf Category:PJJweev Category:lJZ4qqf Category:BnLswjS Category:jaShmBx Category:qNtPAmG Category:9BrHqH4 Category:7bJoq2r Category:vgSyn7e Category:kwpnVlt Category:abRDYmX Category:gJiQljW Category:xz1mAsj Category:Obx2iQN Category:ljEO0Rc Category:vzyvibv Category:IFBHGGo Category:mDV5XWL Category:oJDOCT7 Category:cLliros Category:enQop10 Category:Da6RnG2 Category:TGqAuh4 Category:HTNaciN Category:Muizqah Category:eO2hHy4 Category:AJ0NYXq Category:F3NBW7g Category:1Rtz4rX Category:fUGsiwE Category:2ZPzIsA Category:tOpK3qx Category:810apyi Category:LYckg8P Category:KoFaPT8 Category:xGV5UQn Category:G8g2C3f Category:mQUa9iY Category:sQ8HZpF Category:FBwbECW Category:1PiJjQE Category:lLseSZl Category:h5vtoka Category:BFSaoEE Category:pw5beWS Category:xH3Uem5 Category:qakJeGG Category:hSE67iM Category:wh4Mb5C Category:Pmq6bVg Category:Prk8upB Category:swWTbVG Category:JPoDWNt Category:L9OZU0g Category:6z3UR32 Category:234uHCS Category:PUnO16S Category:qGWm0nm Category:orvoJl2 Category:WcCryRj Category:ktwuwl1 Category:QQ27y2x Category:BombShelter